Love of a Vampire
by Lady Rose and Kitten
Summary: Usagi is a magical creature known as a Wicca-fea. She will be trained by a vampire. Mamoru friendly. Semi Dracula crossover. (On Hold, Needs Revision)
1. Prologe

Standard Disclaimer  
  
*******************************************************  
  
There will come a time mortals and imortals will live together in harmony, well not exactly, there will always be those little bands that make problems, but you know what I am talking about.  
  
Then the world will plunged into darkness. Both peoples will destory each other and monkeys will rule the planet.Oh, come on did you believe that. If you did then you are maaaad.  
  
The queen will come. She will come from a mortal family and will be tought by the most fearsom of imortals.  
  
The princess, actually she is not exactly a princess. But for the sake of this prophesy she is. The princess is the one that will bring about this change.  
  
Anyway I have a lunch with Ceaser. I have to warn him about the Ideaz of March. Like most people of power I doubt that he will listen to me.  
  
Farwell for now.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
We might still do the sequal to Two Duo's if someone instires us, but right now we have writers block on that story.  
  
This story is a Dracula crossover only because we wanted to ut this in the crossover section, so made Mamoru Dracula's son. Otherwise there is no mention of Dracula.  
  
This is a Mamoru/Usagi pairing. There is no Tuxedo Mask. There is, however, all of the senshi, both inner and outer. The outers may not be mentioned. The inners do betray Usagi.  
  
Please review.^_^ 


	2. The Bet

Disclaimer: Fine we don't own them. Never will.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Usagi was in her room studing her Wicca-fea healing skills. When her foster mother called her to the phone.  
  
Hiya!! Usa-chan how are yo? Look Rei said that that you ar- ar- aren't th-th-that b-b-b-b-brave and we-we-well Ibetyouthatyoucou- ldnotgotothatcreepyoldhouse. And ring the gell on Halloween.  
  
"You what!? How much will you pay me?"  
  
You would get $200 from Rei if you do it. And $100 from me.  
  
"I will do it. Just because it will prove Rei wrong." SLAM  
  
"USAGI that's the thirk phone that you broke this month. You do it again and I'm grounding you from it." Ikuko shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"Hai, Hai." Usagi said flaty, and walked back up to her room. Where she flopped down on her bed and thought about what Mina had just said. Then Minako just said sunk in. [She wants me to go up to that creepy old house that has all sorts of mean sperits in it and ring the door bell. Well I had better remember to bring my charms. Rei thinks that she is the only one who knows how to use charms, well I have news for her. She isn't the only one, hmpt.]  
  
"Usagi, dinner in ten minutes. So go wash up and then set the table."  
  
Elseware  
  
"Brother I got you dinner for Holloween."  
  
"Is it alive. Human or animal. Not that there is much difference mind you."  
  
"Alive. Human. Someone that I need to get rid of. When she is gone I can finally relize my dream of conquring the world. Also I am tired of catering to her."  
  
"Very well, I will be more than happy to get rid of this human for you."  
  
One week later and back to Usagi  
  
It was a dark night. Oni-Tatsu Manor loomed in front of her. She looked at the mansion in dread. [Come on Usagi, you are the last Wicca- fea. The most powerful of the magical creatures. You. Can. Do. This.]  
  
She was about to knock on the huge door, when it opened. She looked around only to find that no one was to be found.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
We have writers block on the sequal of Two Duo's. So we might not write it unless you put something in the reviews to inspire us. 


	3. Oni-Tatsu Manner

Discaimer: This story and Two Duos are all we own. We do not own the characters. Only the story line.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Usagi cautiously walk to the middle of the foyer.  
  
"Konnicha We, Usagi. Daijoubu ka?" A tall dark hansome man said. He was wearing a blood red silk dress shirt with black slacks. He had enbony hair and piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Daijoubu. But how do you know my name?"  
  
{Telepathy} He shrugs.  
  
"You are a imortal." She said with narrowed eyes. he roled his eyes for an answer.  
  
"You are a witch."  
  
"Not exactly. But close."  
  
"Are you trained."  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"I Will train you."  
  
"O.K. I will go now." She then turned around and ran all the way home.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mamoru's POV from last scene  
  
[A beautiful young women walked into my foyer. She had long hair spun of gold and eyes as blue as the sky. She was obviously very scared of something. How could my sister want some one as geogous as her dead. To deprieve the world of her infinate beauty would be a crime with a punishment to much for and being to bear, much less one as tainted as darkness as myself. She turned and ran out. I can't remember what we were just talking about, but I won't worry I will remember later.]  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
The next morning about 10:00 or so Usagi walked to Rei's shrine. Rei was 'mournfully' telling the Outers of of their precious princess's death.  
  
"A little early do you think." A voice said from the door. When Rei heard the voice she slowly turned around, saw Usagi, and proceeded to freak out. When she finally calmed down -about two hours later, while she had her panic attack everyone else ate lunch at Crown- she started to mutter about Mamoru not doing his task.  
  
{MAMORU!!! How come you didn't accept my gift for your dinner?}  
  
{Anno...}  
  
{Well I'm waiting}  
  
{She is coming back tonight. And the night after. I want to play with her mind.}  
  
{Fine then just make sure to finish your task.}  
  
{Don't worry she will be mine. Just not for a few weeks.}  
  
Usagi and everyone stayed at the shrine for the rest of the day. The inners wanted to keep an eye on Usagi to make sure that she doesn't grow a backbone. Little did they know that she was braver than all of them put together. The outers wanted to assure themselves that she was alive.  
  
"Well I have a meeting to go to, so Ja ne.'' Usagi said as she headed towards Oni-Tatsu Manor. 


	4. Mamoru

Disclaimer: We do not own anything other than the plot of this story and another.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Mamoru's POV  
  
[What could be taking her so long. It only takes so long to walk here from her house. What if she's out with her boyfriend? Why did I get my hopes up, why would she be with someone as tainted as I. I mean she's a megami. She could have anybody. Just when I think I can't any more tense she walks through the doors and my blood pressure drops. Wait what blood pressure??]  
  
Narritor's POV  
  
Usagi walks in, just a little afraid from past experience. She looks around only to see no one - again.  
  
{Hello, Usagi. How are you today.} Was it just her or did he sound a little tense. {You have no need to be afraid. I will never harm you. You are much to special for me to be able to harm. You are destined for great things. By the way, there are ghosts elementals, and other things. You will have to get used to it. Please come up the stair case to the right of you and go to the room three doors to the left.}  
  
[Well it's not like I have anything else to do.] She followed his instructions and found him standing in the middle of a Middle England type room infront of a VERY thick book.  
  
"Your first lesson will be to read this book and follow all instructions. I want it done by tomorrow. If you need help don't hesitate to ask. I will be in that chair over in the corner."  
  
Usagi sighed and resigned herself to a night of studing.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Ummm. I don't know what to put. I am only puting this so the site will take this chapter. Okay I know.  
  
This is some Japiness  
  
Oni- demon Tatsu- dragon Okaasan- Mother Otousan- Father Otouto- Little Brother Musume- Daugther  
  
Does anyone know the words for son and big sister. 


	5. Shingo finds out

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailormoon or ideas related to Dracula.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"And just where have you been all night Young Lady. I sware, I always thought Shingo would be the one to cause trouble." Ilene ranted at Usagi for a good hour. Before letting up in the least. Soon after Ilene had finished ranting Kenji came down stairs to see what the fuss was about. He nearly fainted when he saw Usagi up as early as it was. He almost imediately figured out what had caused Ilene's rant. He then proceeded to chew her out yet again. After what seemed to be forever for Usagi, her parents sent her to her room for the rest of the day and night.  
  
When Usagi got into her room she took out a four foot book that Mamoru told her to be done with by night fall. [At least I have ample time to get this done.] Usagi spent the rest of the day reading and writing about the book for Mamoru.  
  
When Shingo heard about her episode the night before, he decided to follow her net time she wanted to sneak out and that he will start to watch her tonight.  
  
Around 10:00 Usagi snuck out her window and headed toward Manoru's mansion unaware that she was being followed. When Shingo figure out just where his sister was going he nearly freaked out and gave away where he was. Usagi walked into the old manor without a thought as to what or rather who was following her. Shingo unwilling follows her into the mansion and up the stairs into a room.  
  
"Who followed you Usagi?" A voice said in the room.  
  
"What so you mean , I was followed."  
  
"A little mortal followed you."  
  
"You say mortal as if it is an insult"  
  
"It is."  
  
"Usagi who is that man. WHAT is he." Shingo said in a shacky voice.  
  
"He is Mamoru. As to what he is, I would like to know myself. And exactly what are you doing here." Usagi was getting slightly annoyed.  
  
"What I'm doing here is tutoring your sister. Since her real family was unable to do so themselves. And your sister will eventually figure out what I am so I prefer to leave that a mystery for now." Mamoru said in his deep voice.  
  
"What do you want with my sister. You are one of those immortals that are comming out of hideing." Shingo questioned in a quavering voice.  
  
"I just want to train her. And yes I am an immortal. Usagi did you finish your work and read book three on your list. And be fore you complain about the size of the books remember that a thousand years worth of learning. Shingo while you are hear I also want to teach you to defend yourself against magic." 


	6. Shingo has lessons

Standard Disclaimer  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Me learn magic. No way, no how, uhuh, forget it, never. Besides I do not have any magic." Shingo practually squeeked. "Come on Usagi, we are leaving."  
  
"You don't have a choice. I will train you anyway. Besides if you are going to be a step-brother to an imortal, especially one as powerful as Usagi you will need to learn defence at the very least." Mamoru growled.  
  
"WHAT DO MEAN BROTHER TO AN IMORTAL." Bellowed Shingo.  
  
"Keep it down. You will wake up the entire neiborhood, encluding some of the naster ghosts. Yes, I am an imortal. I am the last of my race. They were brutally murdered-"  
  
"Let me guess it was done by the Ningen's." Mamoru's voice was only slightly sarcastic.  
  
"But that is niether here nor now. By the way where are the ghosts." Usagi asked, totally ingoring Mamoru's comment.  
  
"Probably frightened away by the chibi-Ningen's bellow." Mamoru pointed out.  
  
"I have been coming here for two months now and haven't seen any. I know there are plenty here because I can sense them."  
  
"Okay so they are afraid of you. They know power when they see it. They figured that you might destory them if they annoyed you, trained or not." Mamoru was starting to get on Usagi's nerves. All these lenghtly answers and the mysteriousness could get on anybodys nerves.  
  
Shingo found that Mamoru was not an easy teacher. He and Usagi had a full scheudle. (Forgive the spelling. We lost our dictionary ::Snif snif::)  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Thanks to whoever it was to point out the type error in the title.  
  
LR:: Oh btw I would like to thank Kitten for her improved typing skills I have to do less and less editing. Of course it would go faster if Kitten's computer would stop crashing. Wich reminds me of little story.  
  
Yesterday, after the computer crashed for the 12 time and , Kitten would know she counted, she just kept pushing enter trying to get the blue error screen off, for about five minutes. Then she put her heard pushed enter for another five minutes. she calmly said to the computer, "I hate you." A complete contridiction of her face she looked like she was going to scream. K:: I felt like crying. 


End file.
